Nights of Sodor
by Tim Jones
Summary: Gordan is taking the royal faimaley on a trip an it looks like troubel ahead who will save them befoer it is to late.


It was a lovely morning dawning over Sodor.

Sir Topham Hat was in his office going over papers. When he got a phone call.

"Arr yes marm," Said Sir Topham Hat

After he finished the phone call he left the station and went to the sheds to find Gordon. Gordon was sleeping he lazily opened an eye to see Sir Topham Hats car then shut it. He was resting after a busy morning. Sir Topham Hat stepped out Gordon still had his eyes closed.

"Arr, Gordon I need you to pull the Queen's Train" explained Sir Topham Hat.

Gordon's eyes opened suddenly.

"Did you say Queen?" asked Gordon

"Yes the Queen is taking a Royal Family visit around Sodor and asked you to pull the train."

"Yes Sir, of course," Gordon replied

"Good, you will leave for England straight away."

Gordon left straight away to England, Henry and James did Gordon's work while he was gone. No one really bothered to ask where Gordon was because it was nothing to do with them but some rumours did go around. James came running into the shed with Percy they screeched to a halt which woke Thomas.

"You can't catch me out with another ghost story you too, I've learnt from my mistakes," Thomas said sleepily closing his eyes.

"It's not like that," James explained.

"Then what is it?" asked Thomas.

"We have heard what happened to Gordon," Percy told Thomas.

"Apparently he is an undercover spy working for the government," James explained to Thomas who was smirking away.

"Edward was just joking, Gordon is in England for business," Thomas told James and Percy.

"How did you now Edward told us?" Percy asked

"He told me the same and since the ghost accident I don't believe anything that doesn't make senses," Thomas explained to them.

So Percy and James where more cautious to what they heard after that.

Meanwhile Gordon was flying past trains to England to pick up the Queen and his third visit to England. He was so excited to travel all the way around Sodor with the royal family abroad. Gordon was so excited to pull another royal visit.

It was getting close to night fall so he had to stop at a siding to swap drivers and fire men. Gordon fell a sleep and dreamt of what was to come…

Gordon was pulling in to London station there was a big party for his arrival.

"Gordon wake up we're almost there," said the Queen.

Gordon woke up his eyes were everywhere.

"So you woke up," said Gordon's fire man.

"It was a dream," pouted Gordon.

When he looked up he saw he was in London and diesels were everywhere the closer he got to London station the less diesel's he saw. But when he got to London station it was the best dressed station he had seen. People cheered as he entered but the best part was there were no diesels anywhere. Gordon turned around and coupled up the train.

"I'm so excited!" Gordon whispered.

"Hush they are rolling out the red carpet," the driver tolled him.

Gordon's eyes tuned to see the royal family walking down the red carpet approaching the train. Gordon's mouth almost hit the floor as he was so excited. The royal family boarded the train and they where off to Sodor.

Gordon was worried to go fast but he was ensured that if he slowly added speed the royal family wouldn't notice. So the closer they got to Sodor the faster they went soon they reached the bridge which would take them to Sodor the Queen had already seen the fat controller's railway on her first visit to Sodor. So they went to Mr Peter Sam's railway which is the narrow gauge home to Skarloey and Rheneas. The Royal Family got of Gordon's train and boarded a train pulled by Rheneas.

"Our first stop is Rheneas meaning divided waterfall," Rheneas announced proudly.

"That's ironic you're named after one of the locations," pointed out Gordon.

"I know, funny isn't it? But I can't stay and chat, places to go people to see," Rheneas said as he started to pull out of the station.

Soon he was of and it was a long trip to the divided waterfall but the royal family enjoyed the sights.

Back at the small sheds Gordon had just pulled up to find out that Skarloey missing.

"Might I ask where Skarloey is?" Gordon asked.

"He's pulling the royal family instead of me," Sir Handel said sarcastically.

"What! I thought Rheneas was pulling the royal train?" pondered Gordon.

"Rheneas is pulling the royal train," explained Peter Sam.

"But Sir Handel said…" Gordon put in.

"No Skarloey is pulling the return train back form the lake in the woods known as Skarloey," Rusty butted in.

Gordon was less confused and now understood what Sir Handel meant.

By now Rheneas now had just stopped at the divided waterfall the family got out and had a good half hour wonder about then decided to go for a pick nick by the lake in the woods. They boarded the train Rheneas waited patiently for the whistle and green flag it soon came and they where off in a flash to the next and last stop on their journey. When they reached the lake in the woods Rheneas was uncoupled and went back to the shed while Skarloey who was there all ready waiting for them was coupled to the train ready to take it back.

When Rheneas reached the shed he was tired and slid to a halt in the shed tired and knackered he fell asleep as soon has he stopped.

"When are we going to get to pull something?" complained Duncan.

"When the Queen has left, the railway will revert to normal," said Mr Peter Sam as he strolled in.

All the engines went like soldiers but not Gordon who was yawning and Rheneas who was asleep.

"What do you what us to do Sir?" they all asked bluntly.

"To stop complaining and get some rest for the railways anniversary. It is a big event and I need you to be well rested for it," Mr Peter Sam informed them.

Back at the lake in the woods the family had just finished and packed up their picnic basket and bordered the train.

"I'm so glad I don't bounce any more especially with this train," Skarloey gasped in relief.

Soon the whistle was blown and they where going back home to meet Gordon with his train.

Back at the shed the engines where fast asleep. Except for Gordon who was zoned out looking at the clouds.

"Come on Gordon we have to go back to pick up the train," said Gordon's driver.

But Gordon didn't reply because he was to busy starring at the clouds his driver and fireman made good steam and took him to the station. Gordon noticed he had moved when Skarloey blew his whistle to tell Gordon he had arrived. Gordon woke with a shock then stood to attention as the Queen came out to board Gordon's train. When they did boarded the train Gordon took of towards the mountain railway.

Unfortunately there are is no station leading from the Fat Controllers railway to the mountain railway so Gordon took the train to the exchange-siding where a train was waiting for them, the royal Family was helped out of Gordon's train and helped into Culdee's train of choice the Family agreed to be taken to Culdee fell so Culdee set of to Culdee fell. He had the time of his life taking the Queen, Catherine was also excited to be pulling the royal Family she kept singing.

_Where pulling the Queen. _

_Where pulling the Queen._

Culdee replied with "Don't make a fuss. Don't make a fuss."

But Catherine sang it all the way to Culdee fell. When they reached Culdee fell the family got out and looked around they decide to go back when it got dark but they enjoined a lovely diner in the near by café. They zoomed down the mountain Catherine was singing.

_Not so fast _

_We will come of the rail._

_Not so fast _

_We will come of the rail._

But they didn't, they needed to reach the bottom before it got to cold and dark, the royal family soon boarded Gordon's train which had an overnight car in it so all the crew went to bed and Gordon had a nice blanket to keep him warm.

The next morning they all woke up early and had breakfast in the buffet car, they started off slowly towards the small railway. They had a slow start but where soon off they loved the view you could see almost everything. When they reached the yard Gordon had to go under the chute, he found it embarrassing as the other engines laughed. He stopped and they walked out and over to the coaches that lay in wait. Mike, Bert and Rex lay in wait ready to go but only Rex was to pull the train Mike and Bert where there to see him off. Gordon placed the coaches in a siding and went to the shed to chat with Duck, Oliver, Donald and Douglas.

"So this is awkward," said Oliver looking around.

"So what should we talk about?" asked Duck.

"I want to know why you are called duck?" asked Gordon.

"Well on the last railway I worked on they said I Waddled, so they nicknamed me Duck," explained Duck.

"So why didn't you keep your real name?" asked Douglas.

"Because I preferred Duck than my real name, which is Montague," said Duck.

As the time passed they kept rambling on about names.

But when Rex was making good time with his train the family loved the sights. As time passed they finally made it back to the yard where Gordon was still going on about names. The Family boarded the train and went to the dinning cart for a late lunch. So Gordon set of for another railway which was on the other side of a Great Fall down in to a rocky chasm it split in to three directions the middle went up and over while the side tracks went along and crossed over in the middle. Gordon took the high road but as he got half way across the track collapsed smashing the cross road under Gordon who was hanging on for dear life. They called for help but the only person who got it was at Thomas' shed. A Forman came running in like mad.

"Gordon's train is hanging over the edge of a chasm and needs help," yelled the Forman.

Soon Thomas remembered what Gordon told him when he fell down a mine.

_United we stand_

_Together we fall _

And remembered that Gordon helped him. Now he must help Gordon.

"Come on we must save Gordon," Thomas ordered.

"Why?" asked Percy.

"Come on," wailed James as he chuffed off as fast as possible.

Soon they where off as fast as possible coupled up with Thomas in front with Percy behind. They went nonstop till they reached Gordon, they carefully coupled to Gordon.

"On my mark," said Thomas.

Thomas whistled so loudly that Sir Topham Hat heard it in his office. So he sent out all the engines to find out what had happened. Back at the chasm they had pulled so hard that when Gordon was on safe ground Thomas, Percy and James had broken down so much they couldn't move. When the others reached them they were all taken back home. Thomas, Percy and James where sent away to be repaired. They where so tired they slept through the journey home. When they awoke they found themselves at Buckingham Palace placed on that with signs on the floor that read 'Sir Thomas of Sodor' 'Sir Percy of Sodor' 'Sir James of Sodor' then the Queen came out with a sword and approached the engines. Back on Sodor all the engines where watching the ceremony on the TV as well as Sir Topham Hat. The Queen put the sword on Tobey's side and the other.

"I Knight thee 'Sir James of Sodor'," said the Queen.

Then the sign was placed above James's face

The Queen put the sword on Percy's side and the other.

"I Knight thee 'Sir Percy of Sodor'," said the Queen.

Then the sign was placed above Percy's face

The Queen put the sword on Thomas's side and the other.

"I Knight thee 'Sir Thomas of Sodor'," said the Queen.

Then the sign was placed above Thomas's face.

_**And from that moment on**_

_**Thomas Percy and James **_

_**W here known as **_


End file.
